Lynn Loud
Lynn Loud, Jr. is a main character in Teenage Girl Squad. She was part of The Treehouse Girls until it disbanded due to the tree being cut down by Tobias and Banana Joe and is currently on the school's cheerleading team. Appearance Lynn has thick brown hair pulled back into a short high ponytail. She wears a red and white jersey with a red "1" on it, red-and-white track shorts, and black cleats with striped white knee-high socks. She is slightly taller than Lincoln and has freckles on her cheeks. Despite her age, her appearance makes it seem like she's a preteen, not a teenager. Like most of her siblings, she has purple-gray eyelids. Her night-time attire consists of a white tank top, red shorts, and ankle high socks. In a few instances, she is shown wearing a nightshirt that looks like her regular jersey, with socks instead of her usual sleepwear. Her night attire also consists off a white and red sports shirt with a 5 on it and red shorts. Her swimwear is a red-and-white surf shirt with matching swim trunks. In some episodes and TV specials, she wears a red and white long sleeved crop top, blue high-waisted jeans and black shoes. Personality Lynn is athletic and competitive. She loves to play sports and enjoys roughhousing with her siblings. She enjoys playing every existing sport, including football, soccer, basketball, and baseball. She is also skilled in various forms of martial arts, such as kickboxing, Mexican wrestling (or Lucha libre), and parkour. As seen in "Undie Pressure", Lynn tends to turn everything into a competition - her siblings consider this to be her most annoying habit. She is also shown to be very competitive, and strives to be "number one" in every game she plays, even when winning isn't involved. After Lola, Lori, and Luna, she is the fourth most easily angered Loud sibling and is the most prone to physical confrontations. Despite her tomboyish attitude, she has no shame in using puppy eyes to get what she wants, such as bunking in Lincoln's room in "Space Invader". In "Heavy Meddle", she gets as excited as her sisters after finding out about Lincoln's romantic situation. Lynn is very superstitious and makes up ridiculous assumptions, because in "Sleuth or Consequences", where she tells Lincoln that she never "bombs the toilet" before a big game of roller derby because it's bad luck. This is also prominent in "Intern for the Worse", where she doesn't allow her teammate, Margo, to use the bathroom, because of the same belief. In "Cover Girls", she tells Lincoln to cover for her while she is at the batting cage to hit baseballs to avoid spring cleaning, and she said if she didn't hit the first ball, she'll have bad luck all throughout the baseball season. This is shown again in "No Such Luck", where she is shown to perform good luck rituals, and unfairly believes Lincoln is bad luck when he comes to her game and she loses, ruining her winning streak. Lynn is also very immature, as shown in "Cereal Offender" when she rides on carts in the grocery store and wrecks several aisles. Another example of her immaturity is shown in "A Tale of Two Tables", where she participated in the food fight with her siblings. Another part of this immaturity is her poor sportsmanship. When she loses, she starts throwing tantrums, and if she wins, she starts gloating at others, until someone makes her realize she's hurting their feelings. Abilities She currently has extreme athletic abilities, flexibility and skills in math. Relationships Penny Fitzgerald She and Penny are very close friends. When she was the new kid, Penny told her about cheerleading, which Lynn didn't knew at first, but then gaining interest thanks to Penny's help. Voice Actors Jessica DiCicco Agnieszka Fajlhauer Shira Mandlovich Daniela Reidies Giada Bonanomi Monserrat Mendoza Ana Romano Marie Facundo Aoi Yūki Yeon-Wu Kim Dorothea Norling Adrienn Pekár (episodes 1-12) Janka Solecki (episode 13 onward) Nataša Popović Vitória Crispim Sandra de Castro Natalia Frankova Lana Blaće Ayad Iman Heljä Heikkinen Nirayu Zuhdi Gallery TGS Lynn.png|Second outfit Quotes * "Feelin' pretty today?" Trivia * Lynn's name has the following distinctions from the rest of her siblings and friends: ** The only name to have one syllable instead of two. ** The only name to not contain a vowel letter. * Lynn shares her Finnish voice actor with Alyssa Lightflower. * Lynn's ideal superpower is to be able to fly for more impressive slam dunks. * Like Gumball, Lynn has red underwear when she's wearing her cheerleading uniform. Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Cheerleaders Category:Athletes Category:Bloomflower High students